Los Merodeadores y el Misterio del Bosque
by J. S. Armstrong
Summary: Una serie de misteriosos sucesos comienzan a atacar a Hogwarts. Sin saber en lo que se están metiendo, James y sus amigos tendrán que resolver el comienzo de lo que puede ser la primera guerra, si es que quieren salvar el colegio de un terrible final.
1. Chapter 1 El Principio

Bienvenido estimado lector. Tengo el placer de presentarte esta humilde historia que estaré publicando en esta página. Pero antes de ello me gustaría aclarar ciertas cosas.

La mayoría de los personajes, los lugares, temas y algunas escenas son propiedad de J.. De ninguna forma gano dinero por la publicación en línea de esta historia, su único propósito es el de la mera diversión de mi persona y si es posible la de ustedes mis lectores.

También les ruego que si encuentran algún error de concordancia, ortografía o de relación con el libro, por favor háganme saber. Y por supuesto si les gusta la historia, o si no, también son bienvenidos a comentar.

Planeo publicar un capitulo por semana si todo sale como espero, por favor discúlpenme por la espera.

Sin más entonces los dejo con esta historia, acerca de los padres de Harry y los amigos de ellos.

J. S. Armstrong

_En memoria de Lilianne,_

_Mi adorada hermana._

* * *

Capitulo uno. El principio.

James Potter siempre había sido un niño bastante normal. Había hecho su primer truco de magia a los siete meses de edad. Le ayudaba a su padre a alimentar a los unicornios del establo, y le encantaba hacerle bromas a los pobres y viejos elfos que trabajaban en la mansión de los Potter. Era, quizás, el chico mas travieso de Godric's Hallow, el dolor de cabeza de su madre cuando hacia alguna travesura, y la peor pesadilla del anciano alcalde del pueblo; pero a pesar de todo James era un buen chico.

Su padre Charlus Potter era el dueño de las famosas empresas constructoras mágicas _Housing and Pottery_, las encargadas de construir la mayoría de las estructuras en el mundo mágico. Era un señor alto y de pelo ligeramente claro. Su madre Dorea Potter venia de una familia muy vieja en el mundo mágico, y a pesar de las aclamaciones de sus parientes, había trabajado como jefa del departamento de Aurores hasta que se retiro al quedar embarazada de su único hijo, era una señora delgada con unos enigmáticos ojos castaños que le había heredado a James.

Para todos en Godric's Hallow había sido una sorpresa cuando los ya mayores señores Potter anunciaron que tendrían un hijo. Al nacer James había sido una alegría para sus padres, complicada tiempo después, cuando las personas en el pueblo empezaron a notar los espectaculares talentos del joven para meterse en problemas.

Su madre apesar de amarlo mucho se había sentido liberada cuando ese maravilloso viernes las lechuzas trajeron la pequeña carta.

-¡Mama!

El grito de James se escucho por toda la enorme casa, mientras el muchacho de once años corría en busca de su madre que se encontraba en el jardín principal. La señora Potter estaba arrodillada junto a los rosales mientras plantaba más semillas en la mojada tierra.

-Mama, ¿adivina que llego en el correo de esta mañana?-le pregunto al saltar de la emoción alrededor ella.

La señora Potter se volvió hacia su hijo, que no paraba de saltar.

-¿Qué cosa querido?

-¡Mi carta de Hogwarts!

Su madre le sonrío, alegre por el entusiasmo del muchacho.

-Entonces apenas llegue tu padre, le dices para que te lleve a comprar los útiles del colegio.

-¡Si!

Y el chico entro a la casa todavía saltando de felicidad. Subió por las escaleras y corrió hasta llegar a su habitación. Este estaba muy desordenado. Había calcetines encima de las lámparas y varias camisas sucias agrupadas debajo de la cama. Una lechuza parda estaba descansando en el marco de la ventana, esta agito las alas al ver a su dueño aparecer por la puerta.

-Mira esto Mudwig, iré a Hogwarts, o mejor dicho ¡iremos a Hogwarts!

El chico se acerco a la lechuza y le acaricio levemente las plumas. Su padre se la había regalado para su décimo cumpleaños. Solo llevaba un año de estar con el, pero James no podía imaginarse ahora sin su mascota.

El chico se alejo de ella, entrando en el balcón de su alcoba, y después de un momento le hablo.

-Todo va a cambiar de ahora en adelante…

Observo las montañas que rodeaban el valle. Mientras suspiraba levemente pensó en lo diferente que seria su vida cuando empezara sus estudios.

-Siento como que es el comienzo de una nueva vida Mud, una llena de aventuras…- le dio la espalda al paisaje montañoso y sonrío- …y de travesuras.

* * *

Spinnner's End era el tipo de pueblo en que las cosas anormales sucedían muy rara vez. La única familia que había provocado un escándalo eran los Snape, y aunque nunca habían dañado a nadie, muy pocos de los ciudadanos les dirigían la palabra.

-Son personas de muy malos modales… ¿y has visto como se visten? Parecen vagabundos.

Eso fue lo que su hermana mayor le había comentado a Liliane Evans un verano, cuando la señora Snape y su hijo salían de la tienda local. Sin embargo, años después Lily había averiguado que los Snape no eran vagabundos, sino gente mágica. Eran igual a ella.

Nunca le había creído por completo a Severus, el hijo de los Snape, cuando le había contado sobre el mundo mágico al que pertenecían, al menos no hasta este día, cuando su carta de Hogwarts había sido llevada hasta su casa por una lechuza negra.

Se había emocionado tanto al recibirla, que ni siquiera le importo cuando su hermana le menciono que probablemente era todo un farsa. Esa carta significaba que ella no era una anormal, como Petunia siempre le recordaba, y que existía un lugar en el que ella encajaría perfectamente.

La carta recitaba:

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

_Director Albus Dumbledore _

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,_

_Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_

_Jefe Supremo, Confederación_

_Internacional de Magos)._

_Querida señorita Evans:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de un puesto en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora adjunta_

Tal como declamaba la carta, adjunto a esta, había una lista con los útiles que debía de llevar a Hogwarts con ella. El único problema era que Lily no sabía donde iba a poder conseguir una varita, o unos guantes de piel de dragón. De seguro no en Londres.

La única persona que podía ayudarla, era Severus Snape.

* * *

-¡Severus!- gritaba Lily al correr através de los árboles, dirigiéndose hacia el claro de luz donde ella y Severus habían declarado como su escondite secreto. Los rizos rojos de Lily se agitaban contra el viento con cada paso que ella daba. Siguió su camino hasta llegar a donde Severus estaba sentado leyendo un libro.

-Hola Sev.

Severus se volteo para mirar a su acompañante. El no era precisamente el chico mas apuesto. Tenía el pelo negro, largo y grasoso. La piel de el era tan pálida como la de un vampiro y su nariz era demasiado larga para el tamaño de su cara. Pero Lily no veía nada de eso. Ella veía a un amigo, que siempre había estado a su lado y que siempre la había divertido con sus cuentos de magia.

-Lily- menciono su nombre mientras se ponía de pie para recibirla. Siempre con la misma sonrisa que ponía cada ves que la veía.

-Te estaba buscando. Necesito tu ayuda.

Lily metió la mano en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros y saco la carta. La estiro un poco y se la entrego a su amigo.

Severus sonrío más ampliamente y la miro con los ojos llenos de felicidad.

-Lo se… es genial ¿no lo crees? Al fin nos iremos de aquí- señalo con sus brazos alrededor de el.- Yo también recibí la mía hoy.

-Entonces de seguro también recibiste la lista de útiles que venia con la carta.

-Si, así es ¿por qué?

Lily lo miro pensativa.

-Es solo que, ¿donde podríamos conseguir las cosas que piden para el colegio? Nunca he visto ninguna tienda donde vendan varitas mágicas, ni libros de hechicería.

Severus rió silenciosamente.

-Por supuesto que nunca has visto una tiendo con esas cosas. Creciste en un mundo muggle. Seria muy raro si la hubieras visto…- Lily seguía mirándolo de forma curiosa- Hay un lugar llamado el callejón Diagon. Ahí encontraremos lo necesario para ir a Hogwarts.

Los ojos verdes de Lily brillaron con ilusión.

-¿Es un lugar mágico el callejón Diagon? Quiero decir que ¿todos son "magos"?

Ahora Severus rió de verdad, fascinado por la inocencia de Lily por el mundo mágico.

-Claro, nunca encontraras un muggle ahí, aunque talvez si uno que otro squib…-la pelirroja lo miro sin entender- no es importante, luego sabrás mas cosas que todavía no entiendes.

-Eso espero Sev-dijo con tono preocupado.

-Tranquila Lily, todo ira bien. Te lo prometo.

* * *

Había pasado casi dos meses desde que James había recibido su carta para entrar a Hogwarts el 19 de julio. Había ido ya a comprar sus útiles con su padre y este le había regalado una escoba nueva aunque el reglamento claramente decía que ningún estudiante de primer año podía tener una. Pero poco podía importarle el reglamento al joven James.

-Algunas reglas están hechas para romperse hijo- siempre le recordaba su padre, después de que el alcalde lo regañara por alguna de sus fechorías.

Y esa era precisamente la única regla por la cual James vivía día a día.

Era de noche ya, y James se encontraba acostado en su cama pensando en lo que el gran día de mañana le deparaba. A las once en punto estaría montándose al tren que lo llevaría a su nuevo hogar. Era mucha la emoción como para que el pudiera conciliar el sueño.

-¡Ah! No puedo dormir Mudwig. Ya quiero que sea mañana- se quejo el chico bajándose de la cama.

Mudwig estaba encerrada en su jaula. Lista para el largo viaje. Al oír la voz de su dueño agito levemente las alas.

James recorrió su alcoba con la mirada. Era una habitación bastante grande, y a través de los años se había llenado con los múltiples juguetes y libros que le obsequiaban sus padres. Realmente no le faltaba nada. Su familia era de mucho dinero, y por lo tanto siempre que quería algo, lo obtenía.

Pero a pesar de todo, James se sentía completamente vació. Toda la vida había deseado un hermano. Aunque claro estaba que eso si no lo conseguiría, si sus padres con costos lo habían concebido a el.

En su familia, a pesar de ser grande por ambos lados, no había muchos niños como de su edad. Su madre Dorea, pertenecía a la _Noble y Ancestral Familia Black_, como ellos mismos se hacían llamar. Los Black no se llevaban con los Potter. Nunca los invitaban, ni siquiera a las fiestas. Y James solo recibía regalos de sus abuelos en navidad. Jamás había jugado con alguno de sus primos. En realidad no sabía si tenía alguno.

Los Potter completamente diferentes. Había muchas legendas sobre su historia. Algunos inclusive se atrevían a especular que descendían del mismísimo Godric Gryffindor. James se reía cada vez que alguien mencionaba al antiguo fundador en relación con los Potter. Sin embargo, aunque su familia tenía tantos cuentos, no se podía decir lo mismo de sus herederos. Los niños, al igual que con los Black, eran muy escasos.

Su ultima opción, eran los niños de Godric's Hallow. Esta opción fue descartada cuando las madres de ellos les prohibieron andar con James, debido al temor de que este pudiera influenciarlos de una manera negativa.

Esta era precisamente la razón por lo cual estaba tan emocionado de asistir a Hogwarts. Ahí haría buenos amigos y nadie lo tacharía de travieso o problemático. Al menos no hasta el momento preciso.

James camino por su habitación. Se detuvo a la par del reloj muggle que su madre le había reglado para que "supiera las horas del día". Se había reído mucho cuando se lo dieron. ¿Quién podría necesitar saber las horas de un día? Al final; sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que podía serle bastante útil.

El reloj marcaba las doce en punto. Apenas era la media noche. Faltaban once horas para el momento que el chico tanto esperaba.

Suspirando cansinamente y armándose de paciencia, James subió de nuevo a su cama. Cobijándose del frió con las mantas azul cielo. Al rato, con el pensamiento de que ya faltaba poco, se quedo dormido.

* * *

La estación Kings Cross nunca había estado tan llena como ese día. O al menos eso era lo que a James le parecía. Solo había venido a esta estación en dos ocasiones y ambas habían sido para abordar trenes muggles que los llevarían a un destino vacacional planeado por sus padres. Nunca en esas dos veces, había visto él andén nueve y tres cuartos. Y vaya que lo había buscado.

Pero ahora al estar de pie junto a una de las barreras de ladrillo, después de haber visto como su padre había desaparecido a través de esta, James no sabia como no lo había sospechado antes. Era lógico que él anden estaba protegido por magia. De otra forma cualquier muggle podría subirse en el expreso de Hogwarts por equivocación.

-Ahora te toca a ti cariño.

La vos de su madre lo saco de sus pensamientos. Ella señalaba la barrera con su mano, incitándole a atravesarla. James respiro profundamente y sin pensarlo mucho se lanzo corriendo hacia esta.

La taquilla se acercaba y James estaba seguro de pegaría contra ella. Al estar a solo pulgadas del gran muro cerro los ojos preparándose para un golpe que nunca llego. Abrió los ojos de inmediato y noto que ahora se encontraba en otro lugar completamente distinto y menos ruidoso.

Había una locomotora de vapor roja escarlata descansando en él andén. También había un arcado de hierro que recitaba "Anden Nueve y Tres cuartos". James sonrió ampliamente y con rapidez busco a su padre con la mirada. Este estaba hablando con el señor Craft. Un hombre viejo y robusto que trabajaba para el ministerio de magia en la Oficina Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia. Su hijo, Mathew Craft, había sido quizás el único amigo de la infancia de James. Los Potter y los Craft siempre se habían llevado bien.

James corrió hacia donde estaban los dos hombres. Esquivo con agilidad a la gente que pasaba con sus baúles y mascotas.

-Papa- le llamo al llegar junto a el. Ambos hombres bajaron la vista hacia el chico.

-James, ya llegaste. ¿Y tu madre donde esta?

-Venia detrás mió. ¿Cómo esta señor Craft?

El hombre le sonrió abiertamente, alzando su gracioso bigote amarillo hasta su nariz.

-En perfectas condiciones, gracias a Merlín. ¿Y tu James? ¿Listo para Hogwarts?

-Así es- le respondió el muchacho con felicidad.

-Si, Matt esta igual. No pudo dormir ayer de la emoción.

-¿Y donde esta Matt, señor Craft?- le pregunto James mirando alrededor en busca de su amigo.

-Ya subió al tren, hijo.

En ese momento, la señora Potter apareció detrás de ellos.

-Ah Dorea, que placer verla.

-Jonathan- Dorea le sonrió con cordialidad al inclinar la cabeza levemente en forma de saludo. – ¿Y Marie?

-Me temo que mi esposa no pudo venir. Tenia que trabajar hoy. Ya sabes como son el Departamento de Misterios- respondió el señor Craft moviendo la cabeza de forma desaprobadora.

El sonido de un silbato los distrajo de su conversación y la señora Potter se dirigió de inmediato hacia su hijo.

-Bueno querido, será mejor que subas ya. Quiero que te portes bien… Nada de travesuras, escapadas, bombas fétidas o cualquier tipo de problemas en que te puedas meter.

-Si mamá- James cruzo los dedos detrás de su espalda.

La señora Potter se agacho para abrazar a su hijo con fuerza-Te amo hijo. Cuídate mucho- le susurro en el oído. Y lo soltó acomodándose el fino vestido de nuevo.

James se dirigió a su padre.

-Adiós papá.

-Adiós hijo. Pórtate bien… pero recuerda siempre la regla- Charlus le quiño un ojo y James esbozo una sonrisa traviesa. Ambos se abrazaron y luego James dijo:

-Hasta luego señor Craft.

-Adiós James. Que te diviertas.

James agarro sus baúl, que tenia la jaula de Mudwig encima, y se dirigió hacia la enorme maquina de hierro. Dejando atrás a los adultos.

-¿Primer año?- le pregunto un muchacho alto y de pelo oscuro, mucho mayor que el.

-Así es- le respondió James sin timidez.

-Soy Frank, el nuevo prefecto de Gryffindor. Déjame ayudarte con tu equipaje.- Agarro el gran baúl de James y lo alzo por encima de las escaleras que conducían adentro del vagón.

-Vaya gracias, debe pesar una tonelada- dijo James al subir al vagón también.

-No hay problema. Asegúrate de no perderlo. He oído sobre algún bromista que le ha dado por esconder los baúles de los demás. Sin duda debe de parecerle gracioso.

James sonrió pensando en los asustados alumnos que no lograban encontrar sus baúles. Comprendió a la perfección la gracia de la broma. El muchacho llamado Frank de seguro pensó que la sonrisa de James era de agradecimiento porque le sonrió de vuelta y se alejo en busca de alguien más que ayudar.

James anduvo por los estrechos pasillos de los vagones en busca de un compartimiento que estuviera libre, pero todos parecían estar repletos por grupos de amigos, que debían tener años de conocerse. Se sintió aliviado al ver que el ultimo compartimiento estaba casi vació. Solo había un muchacho de pelo negro y largo sentado en uno de los asientos junto a la puerta del compartimiento.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Están ocupados?- señalo los demás asientos sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

El chico alzo la mirada y dijo:

-Siéntete como en casa.

James sonrió y cerró la puerta de vidrio al entrar. Acomodo su baúl en uno de los rincones del compartimiento y puso la jaula con Mudwig junto a el en los asientos acojinados. James lo miro de reojo. Tenía el pelo largo y oscuro, y la tez blanca. No sabía cuanto podía medir, puesto que estaba sentado, pero se veía que era alto.

-Soy James Potter- se presento y le tendió la mano al chico que tenia unos curiosos ojos grises. Este sonrió y le estrecho la mano.

-Yo soy Sirius Black- al ver como los ojos de James se llenaban con reconocimiento y suspicacia, añadió- Si ya se. Mi apellido no tiene muy buena fama ¿eh? Talvez debería cambiarlo a Rack* (del verbo atormentar en ingles) Me conocerían como Sirius el atormentador.

James se rió ante el comentario. Le empezaba a agradar ese chico.

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y una niña pelirroja se asomo.

-¿Están ocupados los asientos?- pregunto señalando los campos libres. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y se notaba que había estado llorando. Ambos chicos negaron con la cabeza. La niña entro y se sentó junto a la ventanilla en el asiento contrario al de James.

Al ver que la niña no iba a decir nada, James se volvió hacia Sirius y reanudo su conversación.

-¿Oíste sobre las bromas de los baúles?

Sirius sonrió de forma orgullosa y dijo:

-Claro. Si fui yo el maestro.

A James se le dilataron los ojos de sorpresa.

-Vaya hombre. Pensé que había sido la perfecta obra de bromistas mayores. Te felicito. ¿Cómo le hiciste?

-Fácil. Un encantamiento desvanecedor. El hombre que por desgracia es mi padre me enseño a hacerlos. Una de las únicas cosas buenas de una familia que siente demasiado orgullo por su estupida sangre "pura".- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

James rió comprendiendo lo que quería decir. Los Black tenían la fama de valerse más por su estatuto de sangre que por su utilidad en la magia. La razón principal por la cual su madre no se llevaba muy bien con su familia.

La puerta del compartimiento se volvió abrir pero ahora quien entro por ella fue un chico flaco y de pelo largo y grasiento. No pregunto si los asientos estaban libres. Camino directo hacia la niña, ignorando por completo a los dos muchachos, y se sentó enfrente de ella.

-No quiero hablar contigo- dijo la chica con voz entrecortada.

-¿Por qué no?

-Tuney me…me odia. Porque leímos la carta que le envió Dumbledore.

-¿Y que?

La chica le lanzo una mirada de profunda antipatía y le espeto:

-¡Pues que es mi hermana!

-Solo es una…- el chico murmuro, pero se contuvo a tiempo y por suerte la niña no le oyó. - ¡Pero si nos vamos!- exclamo, incapaz de disimular su euforia.- ¡Lo hemos conseguido! ¡No vamos a Hogwarts!

Ella asintió, frotándose los ojos, y a pesar de su disgusto esbozo una sonrisa.

-Ojala te pongan en Slytherin- comento el muchacho de pelo grasoso, animado por la tímida sonrisa de la muchacha.

Al oír eso, James no pudo contenerse y volvió la cabeza hacia ellos.

-¿En Slytherin? ¿Quién va a querer que lo pongan en Slytherin? Si me pasara eso, creo que me largaría. ¿Tu no?-le pregunto a Sirius.

Este, al contrario de lo que James esperaba, no sonrió, solo mascullo:

-Toda mi familia ha estado en Slytherin.

James ya sabía eso; sin embargo, bromeando exclamo:

-¡Caramba! ¡Y yo que te tenía por una buena persona!

-A lo mejor rompo la tradición- replico Sirius, sonriendo burlón- ¿Adonde iras tu, si te dejaran elegir?

James hizo como si blandiera una espada y dijo:

-¡A Gryffindor "donde habitan los valientes"! Como mi padre.

El chico de pelo grasiento hizo un ruidito despectivo y James se volvió a hacia el.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- le pregunto molesto.

-No que va- le contesto el muchacho, aunque su expresión desdeñosa lo desmentía- Si prefieres lucir músculos antes que cerebro…

Sirius también molesto por su atrevimiento, intervino.

-¿Adonde te gustaría ir a ti? Que no tienes ninguna de las dos cosas.

James soltó una carcajada. La pelirroja se enderezo abochornada, y miro primero a James y luego a Sirius con antipatía.

-Vamos, Severus. Buscaremos otro compartimiento.

-¡Ooooooh!

James y Sirius imitaron el tono altivo de la chica, y James intento ponerle la zancadilla al muchacho llamado Severus, cuando salía.

-¡Hasta luego, Quejicus!-dijo James en el momento en que la puerta del compartimiento se cerraba de golpe.

Ambos muchachos se volvieron a ver y soltaron una carcajada.

-¿Viste la cara del pelo mugriento? O ¿Cómo le llamaste? Ah Quejicus. Le queda perfecto.- le pregunto Sirius todavía riendo.

-¡Si!-exclamo James- Parece que ya tenemos el perfecto blanco para bromas

-Concuerdo contigo.- dijo Sirius sonriendo maliciosamente.

James también sonrió, pero mas que todo por que su primer día estaba resultado bastante bien, y por que finalmente había encontrado un amigo.


	2. Chapter 2 La Llegada a Hogwarts

_Antes que nada quisiera decir que realmente lo lamento no se como expresarles mis perdones. Tuve un desliz terrible con este capitulo por que lo tenia casi terminado cuando tuve que formatear mi computadora gracias a un terrible virus que se había comido casi todos mis archivos. Me deprimí tanto debido a que perdí la mayoría de mis documentos, que realmente no encontraba la inspiración necesaria para volver a escribir el capitulo de nuevo. Por supuesto no es excusa pero no pude evitarlo._

_Luego de leer los comentarios me anime de nuevo y decidi continuar la historia. De modo que aquí les traigo el capitulo dos, con mis mil disculpas y mi promesa de que no volverá a suceder, al menos de les avise de antemano que podría tardar un poco mas por razones que estén fuera de mi alcance. Sin más los dejo para que lean y espero que lo disfrute y los invito a que me den su opinión sobre el capitulo y la historia si gustan._

_J. S. Armstrong_

* * *

Después de horas de viaje el tren finalmente aminoro la marcha. Algunos de los estudiantes menores corríanpor los pasillos, mientras que otros se atracaban en sus compartimientos con ranas de chocolates y grageas de todos los sabores.

Lily y Severus habían encontrado un compartimiento mucho más tranquilo que el de los chicos fastidiosos. Ocupado, únicamente, por una niña de pelo castaño y cara redondeada llamada Alice, y un niño regordete de pelo claro con el nombre de Peter.

Los cuatro, se habían cambiado ya a sus túnicas negras, cuando una voz retumbó en el tren.

-Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevaran por separado al colegio.

Lily y Severus se volvieron a ver, emocionados por lo que les esperaba.

-¿Qué creen que pase ahora?- pregunto la tímida voz de la niña llamada Alice. Se asomo por la ventanilla, mirando entre las sombras- ¿Cómo llegaremos al castillo? No parece estar muy cerca.

Los tres chicos volvieron ver a Severus, puesto que al parecer era el único que tenia una idea de cómo eran las cosas en Hogwarts.

-No lo sé- dijo al final- No me contaron sobre esto.

El tren fue bajando la velocidad cada vez más, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Lily abrió la puerta del compartimiento para encontrarse a los demás estudiantes que se empujaban para poder salir al andén. Juntos los cuatro muchachos se apretujaron entre las personas buscando la salida más cercana.

El aire afuera era frió y cortante. Las únicas luces que iluminaban el lugar provenían del tren y de una figura que se acercaba hacia ellos.

Una voz ronca se hizo lugar sobre el bullicio de la multitud.

-¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! ¡Venid, Seguidme! ¡Primer año! Nadie se quede atrás.

Todos los pequeños alumnos, siguieron a la enorme figura a través de lo que parecía un estrecho sendero. Recorriendo a los demás con la mirada, Lily reconoció a Alice atrás en la fila, y con mal gusto también vio a los chicos groseros del compartimiento que caminaban a tan solo unos metros de ella.

El camino por el cual andaban era tan oscuro que muchos tropezaban con las ramas. Y nadie hablaba por temor a romper el sepulcral silencio que se había apoderado de la atmósfera.

-Mirad todos, justo al doblar esta curva podréis divisar Hogwarts.

Y tal como lo había dicho el misterioso hombre, en segundos todos los estudiantes gritaron de emoción al ver aquel espectacular castillo de piedra con sus muchas torres y torrecillas, rodeado casi por completo por un enorme lago. En la orilla de este había una flota de botecitos que descansaban pacíficamente en las oscuras aguas.

-¡No más de cuatro por bote!- anuncio la voz del gigante al recorrer la pequeña orilla hasta legar al último de los botes.

Lily y Severus subieron a uno de los botes, seguidos de otros muchachos que no conocían. Cuando todos hubieron subido, los botes comenzaron a andar lentamente en dirección al castillo y al risco donde este se erigía.

-¡Agachen las cabezas!- volvió a gritar la voz del enorme hombre justo antes de que los botes entraran en un túnel oscuro debajo del enorme peñasco que sostenía al castillo. Momentos después los botes se detuvieron en un pequeño muelle subterráneo.

Al bajar de los botes, su singular guía los llevo por una especie de pasadizo que subía, hasta que finalmente llegaron junto al castillo. La puerta principal de este se abrió para dejarlos pasar. Era un vestíbulo enorme con unas grandes escaleras de mármol contrarias a ellos. Adentro los esperaba una bruja alta, que tenia el pelo recogido en un muy socado moño, y una cara tan severa que le recordaba a Lily, a la vecina de al lado en Spinner's End, que decían era una bruja que se comía los niños.

-Los de Primer año, profesora McGonagall- dijo el hombre del cual ahora, con las luces del salón, se podía apreciar su cara amable, aunque cubierta en gran parte por un espeso pelo negro, igual al de su enorme cabellera.

-Muchas gracias Hagrid. Yo me encargo ahora.

Los nuevos alumnos la siguieron a través de los pasillos del camino hasta que llegaron a una pequeña habitación comparada con el vestíbulo. La profesora se dio la vuelta hacia ellos y empezó con lo que seguro era el mismo discurso que daba año tras año.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrara dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestros lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy…

La profesora McGonagall seguía explicando, sin embargo; Lily ya no le prestaba atención. Estaba muy ocupada tomando con sus ojos cada pequeño detalle del lugar en el que se hallaba. Era simplemente espectacular. Lily no podía creer que este sería su hogar de ahora en adelante.

Alrededor de ella podía observar a sus nuevos compañeros. Algunos prestaban atención al discurso de la profesora. Otros se dedicaban a contemplar el lugar de vez en vez, al igual que ella. Solo habían dos estudiantes lo suficientemente atrevidos como para sisear delante de esa temible señora. Eran los mismos muchachos odiosos del compartimiento, claramente.

Uno de ellos, el pelo alborotado, noto la tenaz mirada que les dirigía la mirada. Este le sonrió de forma burlona y siguió hablando con su compañero. Lily volteo la mirada enfadada y se concentro lo más que pudo en lo que la profesora ahora decía.

-… Espero que todos seréis un orgullo para la casa que os toque. Y que os comportéis de la manera mas adecuada.

Los ojos de la profesora, muy parecidos a los de un gato, se detuvieron severamente en el lugar donde aquellos dos muchachos bulliciosos se encontraban.

-Volveré en un momento. Por favor, comportaos y esperad.

Salio por la puerta de al lado. Justo después una risa estruendosa sonó en la habitación. El chico de pelo alborotado exclamó fuertemente.

-Se ve aterradora ¿no? Seguro que será divertido sacarle una que otra cana.

El otro chico de pelo largo dijo.

-Bueno creo que va a ser difícil encontrarle un cabello que no sea una cana ya.

La mayoría de los demás chicos rieron con la broma. Lily, sin embargo; pensó que nunca había conocido a dos personas más molestas que ellos.

Los alumnos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, preguntándose sobre como seria la selección, o sobre que pasaría si no los seleccionaban a ninguna casa. Lily no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello por que en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver de nuevo a la profesora.

-Ya va a comenzar la selección- dijo- Seguidme.

Todos comenzaron a caminar detrás de ella en forma de hilera. Lily detrás de Severus le agarro la mano fuertemente. Salieron de la habitación, cruzaron de nuevo el vestíbulo y poco después llegaron al las puertas del Gran Comedor que se abrieron para dejarlos pasar.

Los ojos de Lily se iluminaron con sorpresa y fascinación. Era simplemente espectacular. Había velas que flotaban sobre cuatro enormes mesas donde estaban sentados el resto del alumnado. El techo era exactamente igual al cielo de esa noche. La profesora los dirigió hacia la cabecera del comedor, donde había otra gran mesa encima de una tarima en la que estaban sentados los demás profesores. Justo en medio de esa mesa y de donde se encontraban los alumnos de primer año, había un taburete pequeño con un sombrero encima.

Lily miro a su alrededor y se asusto al notar unas figuras transparentes que parecían fantasmas alrededor de las mesas. Justo entonces una voz grave los hizo saltar a todos. El sombrero estaba cantando.

_Siempre busco dentro de sus cabezas,_

_valores apreciables o infinitas proezas._

_Yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador,_

_y para juzgar no existe ningún mejor postor._

_Sea la ambición o la valentía._

_La solidaridad o la inteligencia._

_Podré encontrar la casa de tu pertenencia._

_No hay ningún secreto que de mi puedan esconder._

_Las cosas que los hacen ser lo que son,_

_ las podré ver hasta en lo más profundo del corazón._

_No os alejéis de mi saber, _

_pues de el muchas cosas llegaran a aprender._

_Puede que les parezca viejo y rasgado,_

_pero les aseguro que en sabiduría yo soy el que soy._

_Así que venid y dejadme posarme sobre vuestras cabezas._

_Y nunca dudéis sobre mi experiencia, _

_pues solo Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff_

_podrían escogerlos mejor que yo,_

_el pensante Sombrero Seleccionador._

Después de que el sombrero termino su canción, la profesora McGonagall saco un enorme pergamino de su túnica y uno a uno los fue convocando.

-Ackerley, Diana.

Una niña pequeña y pelirroja subió a la tarima temblando de miedo. Cerrando los ojos se sentó en la butaca al tiempo que la profesora le colocaba el sombrero en la cabeza.

-¡Ravenclaw!- grito el sombrero al cabo de unos segundos.

La niña contenta corrió hacia la segunda mesa, cuyos estudiantes aplaudían entusiasmados. La profesora siguió con la lista llamando al próximo estudiante.

-Black, Sirius.

Era el niño alto y de pelo largo y oscuro que había molestado a Lily y a Severus junto a su amigo. El subió a la tarima con un aire despreocupado, y se deslizo rápidamente en la butaca. La profesora le coloco el sombrero. Pasaron los segundos y el sombrero volvió a gritar, esta vez un nombre distinto.

-¡Gryffindor!

La mesa de al fondo estallo en aplausos. El muchacho se levanto y camino hacia la mesa.

Los nombres de estudiantes fueron pasando poco a poco, otros tres habían sido seleccionados para Gryffindor, compitiendo con el mismo numero en Slytherin. Solo dos habían sido seleccionados para Ravenclaw y uno para Hufflepuff. En eso la voz de la profesora hablo haciendo que el corazón de Lily diera un vuelco.

-Evans, Lily.

Con el pulso acelerado, Lily camino lentamente hacia la tarima. Casi se tropezó con los escalones y al llegar a la butaca se sentó temblando ligeramente. Sintió como el sombrero le era puesto sobre su cabeza, tapándole la vista por completo. En eso oyó una voz en su cabeza.

-Hmmm… muy interesante…si. Veo un gran futuro adelante. Eres brillante y valiente a la vez. Ya se donde te pondré… ¡Gryffindor!

Los aplausos de la mesa de Gryffindor retumbaron en el comedor. Lily se levanto feliz y se dirigió hacia sus nuevos compañeros de casa. Al pasar frente a los demás estudiantes de primero que quedaban, le dirigió una tímida sonrisa a Severus, quien tenía una mirada de tristeza. Al llegar el muchacho llamado Sirius se corrió para hacerle campo en la mesa. Lily le miro con fastidio y cruzándose de brazos le dio la espalda y se sentó resignada en el asiento.

La lista siguió y pronto se les unió un niño de pelo marrón grisáceo claro, llamado Remus Lupin, una niña alta con el nombre Elizabeth McLoughlin, el otro niño molesto del compartimiento que al parecer se llamaba James Potter y el niño pequeño y regordete de pelo rubio llamado Peter Pettigrew que la habia acompañado en el compartimiento. Lily también había visto como Severus era seleccionado para Slytherin junto con un tal Evan Rosier.

Los estudiantes que faltaban por seleccionar disminuyeron hasta no quedar ninguno. La profesora recogió la butaca y el sombrero y se las llevo fuera del comedor. Un señor mayor de pelo largo y blanco y de nariz torcida se levanto de la mesa de profesores. Inmediatamente todos en el comedor enmudecieron. Lily supuso que ese debía de ser Albus Dumbledore, el director.

-Sean bienvenidos todos. Antes de empezar con la deliciosa comida que los elfos han preparado para nosotros, quisiera recordarles ciertas cosas. Al igual que me es un placer presentarles a la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Amelia Doherty.- una mujer alta de unos cuarenta años se levanto de su asiento saludando levemente- Ahora veamos. Si les recuerdo a los viejos estudiantes que a el Bosque Prohibido se le llama de esa manera por una razón, y a los nuevos les aconsejo no merodear en el si desean mantenerse a salvo. También les informo que este año se ha elevado la edad para asistir a Hogsmade hasta los de tercer año, por medidas de seguridad.

Se escucharon bullicios de protesta que pronto fueron callados por la gentil mano del director.

-Bueno creo que eso es todo. Solo quiero decir unas pocas palabras antes de que comencemos nuestro banquete. ¡Patrañas! ¡Cacahuates! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas!... ¡Muchas Gracias!

Todos aplaudieron a la vez que reían. Las mesas se llenaron de comida de un momento a otro y todos comenzaron a comer.

-Así que de ¿donde eres?- le pregunto Sirius al muchacho llamado Remus.

-Nací en Cornwall en la costa sudoeste, pero crecí gran parte de mi vida en los campos de Hampshire. No soy precisamente el chico de ciudad.

-Vaya yo pase toda mi vida en Londres- le respondió Sirius casi con aburrimiento- A mi familia no le gusta viajar. ¿Qué hay de ti pelirroja?

Lily se volvió molesta hacia el- Mi nombre es Lilianne.

-Yo no dije que tu nombre fuera "pelirroja". Lo dije por que_ eres_ pelirroja ¿no?- dijo Sirius como si se lo estuviera explicando a una persona tonta.

Lily lo fulmino con la mirada y le dio la espalda.

-Vamos… no seas tan pedante. Solo quería saber de donde eras…

Lily respiro profundamente y dijo con un tono fastidioso:

-Soy de un pueblo llamado Spinner's End. En Manchester.

-¿Ves? No costaba nada- sonrió Sirius.

James esbozó una sonrisa enigmática antes de comentar.- Vaya todos son de lugares interesantes yo vivo en aburrido pueblo en el sudoeste de Inglaterra…

-Yo no- dijo una tímida voz que correspondía al niño llamado Peter.- Vivo en Embleton.

Todos lo volvieron a ver curiosos.

-¿Y donde queda eso?- pregunto Lily.

Peter se encogió de hombros- Ni siquiera yo estoy seguro…

Los demás rieron con el comentario. Entonces a Lily se le ocurrió algo.

-¿Todos vienen de familias Mágicas?

-Si pero desearía que no-dijo Sirius bromeando- tal vez de esa manera evitaría que me echen de la casa por haber quedado en Gryffindor.

James sonrió- Si yo también vengo de una familia mágica, aunque no es la que tiene mejor fama.

-Mi madre es muggle- dijo Remus.

-Mis abuelos son muggles también- dijo Peter.

Lily se sintió mas aliviada al darse cuenta que había tanto magos de familias mágicas como mixtas.

Dumbledore volvió a levantarse de su asiento, en el momento que todos los trastes y la comida desaparecían de las mesas.

-¡Antes de que vayamos a acostarnos cantemos la canción del colegio!

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, puerco verrugoso Hogwarts,  
Enséñanos algo, por favor,  
Aunque seamos viejos y calvos  
O jóvenes con las rodillas costrosas,  
Nuestras cabezas podrían llenarse  
Con algún material interesante,  
Por que ahora están llenas de aire,  
moscas muertas y pedazos de pelusa,  
Así que enséñenos cosas de valor,  
Devuélvenos lo que se nos olvidó,  
Simplemente hazlo lo mejor, nosotros haremos el resto,  
Y aprende hasta que nuestros cerebros estén putrefactos._

Todos los alumnos de primer año rieron a carcajadas al oír el himno. Dumbledore les sonrió y guardo su varita que había utilizado para aparecer la letra de la canción.

-Nada como la música para hacernos sonreír…Ahora si, podéis iros a dormir ¡adelante!

-¡Gryffindore, Primer Año! ¡Seguidme!- grito un muchacho alto de pelo oscuro, que debía ser uno de los prefectos.

Todos los primerizos les siguieron. Salieron del Gran Comedor y subieron por unas escaleras de mármol. Pasaron por varias puertas ocultas y muchas escaleras hasta que llegaron a un pasadillo del séptimo piso. Al final de este había un cuadro de una señora gorda que utilizaba un vestido de seda rosa. Lily brinco al ver que esta se movía.

-¿Santo y seña?

-_Amîcitia ac Virtus_

El retrato se abrió para dejarlos pasar. La sala común era un lugar redondo, cómodo y acogedor, decorada con los colores escarlata y dorado. Había varios sillones y mesas que rodeaban una enorme chimenea. Lily admiro el lugar sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Los dormitorios de las chicas se encuentran subiendo las escaleras del lado derecho, y la de los chicos por las escaleras del lado izquierdo. Encontraran sus respectivas pertenecías en sus habitaciones.

Lily oyó como Sirius y James hablaban detrás de ella.

-He oído que los chicos no pueden subir las escaleras de las chicas, que están encantadas o algo por el estilo-comento Sirius.

-No te preocupes. Ya encontraremos como jugarles una broma a las chicas…- le respondió James.

Lily movió la cabeza desaprobadoramente y se subió por las escaleras de las chicas. Eran en espiral y habían varias habitaciones, cada puerta tenia un letrero que indicaba el año. Se detuvo ante la que decía _Primer Año._ Abrió la puerta y entro. Era una habitación de forma circular con cincos camas alrededor y cinco armarios. Junto a una de las camas, estaba su baúl y la jaula con su gato _Minus. _Habían cuatro chicas en la habitación, una de las cuales reconoció como la niña alta del comedor, Elizabeth.

-¡Hola! Soy Helen McDermott- dijo la chica de la cama de a la par, tenia la pez pálida y con pecas y el pelo rubio- Ellas son Charlotte Lynch- señalo a una chica pequeña, de pelo color caoba – Dayana Murphy- señalo a una muchacha de tez oscura y de ojos caramelo- y Elizabeth _McLoughlin._

_Lily les sonrió abiertamente- ¡Mucho gusto! Yo soy Lilianne Evans, pero todos me dicen Lily._

_-Entonces Lily será- dijo la chica llamada Dayana esbozando una sonrisa._

_Lily se puso la pijama y se dirigió hacia la ventana de la torre. Afuera se podía observar el lago y el bosque, a los que rodeaban las montañas. Lo había conseguido._


	3. Chapter 3 El Extraño de la Noche

_No pienso aburriros con mis discursos de siempre. Solo quiero pediros disculpas de antemano debido a que posiblemente no voy a poder actualizar hasta dentro de dos semanas o quizás un poco menos si tengo suerte. También quiero comentar que he señalado los diálogos con comillas también para que se distingan más. De acuerdo así que aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo donde empiezo a desarrollar un poco mas la trama. Los invito a comentar como siempre queridos lectores._

_J. S. Armstrong  
_

* * *

El primer día de clases había comenzado sin ningún incidente notable. El desayuno, al igual que la cena, era vasto. James y Sirius estaban sentados al final de la mesa de Gryffindor charlando con sus demás compañeros de casa mientras comían.

"-¿Sabes que le hace falta a este lugar?-" le pregunto James a Sirius mientras le ponía un montón de miel de calabaza a sus tostadas.

El segundo agito la cabeza esperando la respuesta.

"-Un poco de acción. Todos parecen ser tan monótonos. Es aburrido. "

El chico llamado Peter sonrió levemente. Remus en cambio lo miro con severidad, sin embargo; en sus labios se escondía una sonrisa traviesa.

Sirius estiro los brazos y bostezo, casi botando el bazo con leche que tenia por delante. "-Bueno-" dijo entonces- "será mejor que les demos un poco de acción. Hasta yo comienzo a aburrirme. ¿Quién se apunta?-" miro a los dos chicos con lo que les había tocado compartir la habitación.

Remus y Peter se miraron mutuamente. Luego Peter dijo preocupado.

"-¿Y si nos metemos en problemas por ello?"

"-Baah-" James sacudió la mano despreocupadamente "-Los profesores tendrán que trabajar muy duro para atraparnos. Vamos será divertido."

Peter dudo un poco y luego movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

"-De...de acuerdo. Yo me apunto."

Sirius y James sonrieron entusiasmados. Luego los tres giraron sus cabezas hacia Remus que parecía muy interesado en su cereal.

"-¿Qué hay de ti Lupin?-" pregunto Sirius todavía sonriendo.

"-No lo se... no me parece una buena idea meternos en problemas cuando acabamos de llegar. Mejor para otra."

"-Pero no piensas acusarnos ¿eh?-" dijo Sirius con un tono amenazador.

Remus negó rápido con la cabeza mientras hacia a un lado el plato ahora vació de cereal. "-No, no pienso decirle a nadie. Solo no quiero participar en ello."

"-Vale Remus-" dijo James "-no hay problema. Bueno no para ti. "

El chico de pelos marrón le esbozo una sonrisa. En ese momento la profesora McGonagall se paro detrás de ellos.

"-Primer año Gryffindor. Black, Lupin, Pettigrew y Potter.-" Bajo la lista que tenia en sus manos, dejando ver sus ojos de gato que observaban a los muchachos de forma severa. "- Aquí tengo sus horarios de clase."

Les paso a cada uno un pequeño pergamino con los horarios escritos en tinta negra.

Ese día tenían Pociones, Transformación, Herbología y por ultimo Astronomía a la medianoche.

"-Será mejor que se den prisa. En cualquier momento la campana sonara. "

Sin decir mas la profesora dio media vuelta en busca de los demás de primer año.

Remus agarro su mochila y se la puso en el los hombros "-Os veré luego chicos."

Camino por los pasillos en dirección a las mazmorras, la campana acababa de sonar. Sin darse cuenta alguien le puso una zancadilla. Varias personas rieron.

"-Fíjate por donde caminas sangre sucia.-" dijo un muchacho alto y corpulento de Slytherin.

Remus le dirigió una mirada de odio.

"-Uy parece que el niño tiene coraje-" dijo una chica siniestra de pelo oscuro y largo. "- No sabes que la escoria no esta permitida aquí."

La chica tenía los ojos oscuros como el carbón y había algo en su cara que se le hacía familiar. Saco lentamente su varita. "-Ya no estas en casa y _Papi_ y _Mami_ no van a salvarte. Voy a enseñarte cual es tu lugar aquí, asqueroso sangre sucia..."

Remus cerró los ojos esperando cualquier cosa, sin embargo; antes que algo pasara una voz resonó en el pasillo.

"-¡Déjalo en paz Bellatrix!"

Remus abrió los ojos de repente, mirando al lugar que todos observaban. Sirius estaba a solo unos metros de ellos, seguido de James y Peter.

La chica llamada Bellatrix rió estruendosamente.

"-Debería darte vergüenza Sirius Black. Primero quedas en Gryffindor, y luego andas defendiendo a escorias que no se merecen el titulo de mago. Pobre tía Walburga ¿qué hizo para merecer un hijo como tu? "

Sirius le sonrió sarcásticamente.

"-Solo déjalo en paz."

"-¿Y si no que harás al respecto?-" dijo la chica entrecerrando los ojos.

La sonrisa de Sirius se amplio aun mas.

"-Nada... Solo le diré a todos en el colegio lo que hiciste el verano pasado."

La cara de la bruja se puso pálida de repente.

"-No lo harías... "

"-¡O si que lo haría!-" afirmo Sirius casi riendo.

Bellatrix volvió la cabeza hacia sus compañeros que la miraban curiosa, y luego miro a Remus frunciendo el seño.

"-Voy a dejarlo tranquilo esta vez... pero si alguno de tus estupidos amigos vuelve a cruzarse en mi camino van lamentarlo seriamente. Vamos."

Al parecer ella era quien mandaba en el grupo por que nadie alego. Todos las siguieron hasta perderse en las sombras del pasillo.

"-¡Eso estuvo genial Sirius!-" grito Peter con admiración profunda.

Remus lo miro de forma interrogativa.

"-Bellatrix es mi prima, por desgracia.-" explico el chico.

James soltó una carcajada "-Ya veo por que preferirías que tu familia fuera muggle. Realmente tienes suerte amigo."

Sirius rió con el comentario.

"-Bueno creo que ya tenemos la victima de nuestra primera broma muchachos.-" continuo James.

"-Si no es una mala idea"- dijo Remus para sorpresa de todos- "Cuéntenme dentro."

"-Esa era Remus. ¡Sabia que había un alborotador dentro de ti!-" exclamo James.

Peter y Sirius sonrieron, luego el primero dijo.

"-Vaya será mejor que vayamos a clase ya."

Sirius se encogió de hombros "-¿Cuál es la prisa? Igual y ya vamos tarde."

Todos rieron y comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia el aula de pociones.

Pociones había sido un desatre total. El profesor Slughorn era un vejete barrigón, que tenía un bigote plateado como el de una morsa. Al parecer le gustaba rodearse de personas de grandes apellidos. Se había pasado cotorreando media clase de cómo el papa de James había sido uno de sus alumnos favoritos en sus tiempos y de cómo siempre le regalaba pases de primera para los torneos de Quidditch a los cuales la familia siempre asistía.

Después los había puesto en parejas para que trabajaran en una Cura para Furúnculos. A Sirius le había tocado con Peter, quien había echo estallar su poción, dejando todo el aula cubierta de un liquido mocoso color púrpura. A Remus le había tocado con Lily Evans, y a James, que no había tenido tanta suerte, le había tocado con Evan Rosier, con quien había discutido tercamente durante toda la clase sobre como hacer la poción, que al final no lograron terminar.

"-¡Ese tipo es un idiota!-" exclamo James cuando iban saliendo de la clase- "No sabe como preparar pociones, es su culpa que nos sacáramos un Desastroso."

"-Al menos esta mejor que sacarse un Troll como nosotros-" dijo Sirius con tono amargo mientras se quitaba otro pedazo de moco de la cabeza.

"-No fue tan malo para mí."

"-Claro que no Remus-" dijo James- "si te toco con esa pelirroja insufrible."

Remus lo fulmino con la mirada- "No es una insufrible James. Si te dieras a conocer mas a las personas te darías cuenta de ello. "

James puso los ojos en blanco como respuesta.

"-¿Qué tenemos ahora?"- pregunto Peter cambiando de tema. Fue Remus quien le respondió.

"-Transformaciones."

"-¿Me pregunto quien será el profesor?-" inquirió Sirius.

"-Sea quien sea no puede ser peor que Slughorn."

"-Cualquiera que pierda el tiempo en mi clase tendrá que irse y no podrá volver."

Los fulminantes ojos de la profesora los observaban con determinación, profundizándolos con la mirada, y por un segundo James estuvo seguro de que McGonagall sabía que tramaban algo.

La clase no fue precisamente mejor que la de pociones. La profesora paso explicándoles los puntos básicos del arte de la Transformación, alegando que primero había que conocer un poco la teoría para llegar a la práctica y no cometer ningún acto estupido.

El día paso relativamente lento, y todos los niños de primer año agradecieron cuando la campana anuncio el final de la clase Herbologia. Lo último que faltaba era astronomía pero esta se daba hasta la medianoche.

Los estudiantes se dirigieron hacia el gran comedor para la cena, casados de su primer día. Los cuatro chicos estaban sentándose en la mesa cuando una muchacha castaña de segundo año se les acerco.

"-Hola soy Elora Abbott. Estoy recaudando firmas para que los de primero y segundo podamos volver a ir a Hogsmeade este año.-" saco una pluma del bolsillo de su túnica y se las ofreció junto con el enorme pergamino que llevaba en la mano.

"-Es una buena idea-" dijo Peter mientras firmaba, seguido de los otros.

"-No va a funcionar. Un montón de firmas no irán a hacer cambiar la opinión de Dumbledore, el debe tener sus razones-" dijo un chico de tez oscura que estaba sentado junto a ellos.

"-Tú no sabes eso...-" dijo la chica, y después de que terminaron de firmar se fue buscando mas personas para su causa.

"-¿De verdad piensas que no funcionara?-" Le pregunto James mientras se servia un pedazo de Rosbif.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

"-Vaya, supongo que entonces tendremos que encontrar la forma de ir por cuenta propia."

Una sonrisa traviesa se asomo en los labios del chico. Había pasado un primer día muy aburrido, y necesitaba un poco de acción. Lo primero por supuesto era la broma que tenían planeada a la prima de Sirius y sus secuaces. Después se encargaría de escaparse a Hogsmeade. Debía de haber una forma de salir de ese castillo sin que nadie lo notara.

Después de que terminaron de cenar, los chicos se fueron hacia la sala común a esperar que diera la medianoche. Estaban jugando naipes explosivos cuando de repente una chica rubia se sentó en el sillón junto a James y a Sirius. Ambos la miraron extrañados.

La chica les dirigió una mirada molesta.

"-¿Qué acaso uno ya no se puede sentar donde quiera? "

Tanto James como Sirius se apresuraron a negar con la cabeza, intimidados por el tono audaz de la chica.

"-¿Puedo jugar?-" pregunto.

"-Claro-" respondió Remus "-¿Sabes como?

"-Por supuesto, todo el mundo sabe jugar..."

"-¿Y tu quien eres? Si se puede saber-" le interrumpió Sirius molesto.

La chica le dirigió una mirada fulminante y dijo.

"-Si me vuelves a hablar así, puedes meterte tu odiosa pregunta por donde te quepa."

James soltó una carcajada. Por la cual se gano una mirada desaprobatoria departe de Sirius.

"-Mi nombre es McDermott-" le respondió la chica después de un rato, luego miro a los demás chicos "-pero para las personas que son lo suficientemente inteligentes para ser cordiales soy solo Helen."

"-Mucho gusto Helen-" dijo Peter sonriendo. "-Yo soy Peter."

"-Si ese es Peter-" afirmo James "-Yo soy James, ese es Remus-" señalo al muchacho que estaba sentado en el sillón de al frente "-y este es Sirius."

"-Bueno suficiente de presentaciones eh. Sigamos jugando ¿quieren?-" dijo Sirius, tocando el mazo de naipes con su varita para que volviera a repartir.

Habían jugado durante dos horas. Al final solo quedaban Sirius y Helen. James pensó que nunca había visto a dos personas más competitivas. Estaban en la última partida cuando los demás estudiantes de primero bajaron por las escaleras, anunciando que ya era hora de la última clase.

James se levanto y junto a sus compañeros, recogió el juego de naipes que le había mandado su madre.

La torre de astronomía era la mas alta del castillo, había que subir por una escalera espiral empinada para llegar a ella. La profesora Vector era una mujer en sus cuarenta con pelo negro azulado.

Los había puesto a observar el cielo acostados en el suelo mientras ella les hablaba sobre las diversa constelaciones.

"-Saquen vuestros telescopios alumnos-" ordeno al cabo de un rato- "es hora de que observen un poco mas lejos de lo que vuestros ojos humanos pueden ver."

Era muy aburrido para James. Las estrellas y los planetas nunca le habían llamado la atención, ni siquiera cuando su mama decía que era un buen tiempo para irse de vacaciones ya que Júpiter se había alineado con Venus. Sin dudar mucho dirigió sigilosamente su telescopio hacia otra dirección. En las afueras de los terrenos del colegio habían varias parejas que habían aprovechado la bella noche para salir a escondidas. James dirigió el lente por el lago y después una sombra oscura que salía del bosque le llamo la atención.

Lo que parecía un hombre encapuchado corría con rapidez esquivando las ramas que amenazaban con golpearle. El hombre se bajo la capucha para dejar ver una peinada cabellera negra. El desconocido alzo la mirada hacia la torre y unos ojos negros se encontraron con los cafés. Un segundo después el hombre había desaparecido de la vista del chico.

James se levanto rápidamente e hizo el telescopio a un lado.

"-¿Profesora puedo ir al baño?"

"-Vaya rápidamente señor Potter.-" le dijo con severidad, pero James ya iba bajando las escaleras tan rápido como podía. Paso velozmente por el vestíbulo principal y sin pensarlo mucho abrió la gran puerta. Corrió por los terrenos hasta llegar a donde había visto al hombre por última vez. Se dio la vuelta y lo diviso a varios metros camino al gran guindo debajo de las rocas. Corrió hasta llegar cerca de el y grito.

"-¡Hey!"

El hombre se dio la vuelta con lentitud hasta quedar frente a frente con James. Tenía una cara pálida y perfilada, tenía una nariz delgada y su boca estaba fruncida en una sonrisa que a James no le agrado.

Era un hombre muy bien parecido, pero algo en su porte le decía a James que no era alguien con quien debía meterse.

Su voz aguda y silbante susurro algo que James no logro entender.

El hombre saco de su túnica una varita y con ella apunto hacia el chico. Antes de que James pudiera reaccionar el hombre lanzo un rayo violeta hacia el tirándolo en el suelo. Al caer pego su cabeza sobre una roca. El hombre se dio la vuelta y salto del acantilado con agilidad.

Lo último que James recordó es que había visto un destello rojo en los ojos del hombre. Luego todo se oscureció.


End file.
